Banished a new life
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Second part of Autumn's school days twelve years has passed since Autumn's banishment and Firedrake is determind to bring Autumn back. Join Firedrake as he try's to find a way to bring Autumn back and Autumn as she deals with being banished.
1. Present Events

It was a cold winter night in the Dragon Temple and Firedrake was having his nightly bad dream.

* * *

_"Mum where is Autumn going?"_

_"She is going away for a while Firedrake"_

_"Can I come with her?"_

_"No"_

_"Firedrake promise me you'll all ways remember me and that I'll all ways love you for the rest of my life"_

_"I promise"_

_"Goodbye Firedrake goodbye forever"_

_"No go Autumn don't go no"_

* * *

"AUTUMN!!" he yelled waking up in fright.

"Firedrake go to sleep its too early" a voice yawned sleepily.

Firedrake sat up for a while then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Hours later.**

"Firedrake hurry up we're going to be late for class" a straw coloured dragon with scarlet wings, one scarlet horn, one dark red horn on the top of his head, seven light blue spikes, green tail tip and eyes said.

"All right all right keep you scales on Romeo I'm going as fast as I can!!" Firedrake snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Romeo said.

"Lets just go" Firedrake said and stormed off.

"You need to lighten up and get some friends" Romeo said.

As Firedrake went down the hall he got a look at his reflection.

Firedrake was a orange dragon with blue wings, green horns, spikes, gold tail tip and amber eyes.

"Get a grip Fire just get a grip" Firedrake said.

"So how is she doing?" a female voice quietly asked.

"She's fine a few more weeks and we shall be ready to begin a family" a male voice replied quietly.

"Tell her we send our love and that we will meet up soon" the female voice said.

"I will" the male voice said.

Firedrake recognized the two voices as friends of his sister.

Firedrake sighed and went off to his lessons.

**Meanwhile in another part of the dragon realms.**

A dragoness with orangey brown scales, sky blue wings, a slightly darker blue underbelly, light green spikes, tail tip, red horns and purple eyes looked out from her cave.

"Hurry back Stargaze" she whispered as white snowflakes began to fall.

"_Awww miss him all ready?_" a voice teased her.

"Shut up Turmac its your fault I was banished in the first place" the dragoness growled.

"_Shut up Turmac oh please if it wasn't for me Autumn you wouldn't be a duel element dragon_" Turmac said.

"I wish I wasn't" Autumn said.

Autumn sighed and walked over to some rocks that reflected like a mirror.

Autumn looked at her right horn the top half of it had been sliced off.

Autumn sighed and went over to her nest where a single egg lay.

The egg was a mixture of orange and light green.

Autumn smiled somethings were worth holding on to.

A sudden noise made Autumn freeze.

Autumn went closer to the entrance of her cave.

The footsteps Autumn could here were coming in closer.

Autumn got into her fighting position ready to defend.

"Its me its me don't shoot" Stargaze said quickly.

"Stargaze you scared me" Autumn said.

"Sorry" Stargaze said.

"Come into the light I can just about see you" Autumn said.

Stargaze stepped forward to revel himself to Autumn.

Stargaze was a bright green dragon with bronze horns, silver wings, gold spikes, ruby eyes and tail tip.

"How was your trip?" Autumn asked.

"Fine Winter, Wolfclaw, Serenity and Dreamer all send their love" Stargaze replied.

"Do they know?" Autumn asked.

Stargaze nodded.

"It isn't fair I never did anything wrong" Autumn said.

"We know you didn't do anything wrong" Stargaze agreed.

"This is all Vernax's fault" Autumn said.

Stargaze sighed and went back to the nest.

"I'll never blame you" he said.

Autumn nodded and followed Stargaze back.

* * *

I don't own any Spyro characters used in the story I do own Autumn, Stargaze, Firedrake, Romeo Winter, Wolfclaw, Serenity, Dreamer and Vernax.


	2. Firedrake's Plan

Firedrake sighed he hated his lessons it wasn't the teachers he didn't like.

It wasn't his work he hated.

He hated his lessons because he didn't have a friend.

Every time the class needed to work in a pair all the other dragons would beg the teacher not to go with Firedrake.

Firedrake had gotten used to it now.

"Its better to work on my own anyway I know what to look for" Firedrake muttered to himself.

As Firedrake took his seat he had a feeling that the lesson would turn out good in some way.

At the end of the lesson the class was given group work on whatever subject they wanted.

Firedrake beamed he knew what he was going to do.

Firedrake raced off to the library in Warfang as fast as his wings would let him.

When Firedrake landed outside the library he gazed at the building.

The building was old and damaged but the stone still held everything in place.

As Firedrake entered the library he felt a blast of cold air.

The only reason not a lot of dragons or moles came to the library in winter was because the library had no heating so was always freezing.

Firedrake wasn't surprised he was the only one in.

"Good afternoon Firedrake" a tall magenta dragoness with yellow wings, horns and tail tip said quietly.

"Good afternoon Rose" Firedrake whispered back.

"Do you still have that book on banishment?" Firedrake asked.

Rose nodded.

"Its where you left it" Rose said pointing to a tall shelf.

"Thank you" Firedrake said and went off to read the book.

Firedrake went over to the self and pulled down a book entitled **THE LAWS OF BANISHMENT.**

Firedrake flicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

As he was reading Firedrake scribbled down notes he would use later.

After an hour of reading Firedrake put the book back collected his notes and went off.

"See you tomorrow" Firedrake whispered.

Rose smiled and nodded.

By the time Firedrake got back it was almost dark.

"Where have you been?" Romeo asked when Firedrake returned.

"Studying form my project" Firedrake replied.

"Whatever but your making your own food" Romeo said.

Firedrake rolled his eyes and took a sandwich out of the fridge he had made earlier.

"I wonder if Autumn had this sort of problem" Firedrake wondered.

As Firedrake was eating he was looking at his notes.

"I hope this works" he said.

"Don't have that light on to long I need my sleep" Romeo said jumping up onto his bed.

"Hey I'll turn it off when I'm done" Firedrake growled.

He was sick and tiered of Romeo telling him what to do.

"Or do I have to lock myself in the bathroom again to get some peace" Firedrake said smiling slyly.

The last time Romeo didn't let Firedrake study Firedrake locked himself in the bathroom to work but fell asleep shortly after.

Which is a problem when your roommate has to go to the loo at four in the morning.

By the time Firedrake woke up it was all most time for his lessons.

Firedrake couldn't help but laugh at Romeo that day.

"You do that again and I'll kick you out of this room" Romeo snapped.

"You do that and there will be questions" Firedrake pointed out.

"Fine" Romeo growled.

"_I love beating him in discussion_" Firedrake said to himself.

It was the only time he got his way.

Half an hour later Firedrake put his notes away and went to bed.

"Happy now?" Firedrake asked turning off the light.

Romeo rolled his eyes.


	3. Autumn's Past

That night Autumn was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Autumn was having the same nightmare she had shortly before she was banished.

**Dream**

Autumn was engulfed in a bright yellow light.

All she could feel was agonizing pain.

"Help" Autumn yelled in pain.

"There's no use screaming dragoness no one can hear you" a male voice said inside Autumn's head.

"Who are you?" Autumn asked slowly.

"I am the first duel element dragon ever born, I am Turmac and I have returned from the grave to get my revenge on those that cursed me to wander the spirit realm, without ever finding peace...but I don't want your little friends knowing that..yet" Turmac explained.

"AUTUMN!!"

Autumn could hear the guardians shout out her name in fear.

"Help me grandpa" Autumn called.

A few minutes later a loud scream pierced through the light causing Autumn to scream even louder for help.

Autumn opened her eyes and saw Spyro fight his way over to her.

"Make the pain stop make it go away" Autumn said crying.

"I'll stop the pain Autumn trust me" Spyro said.

Autumn closed her eyes but a agonizing blast of pain hit her head on.

When Autumn opened her eyes she was in Spyro's arms.

"Why didn't you stop the pain?" Autumn asked before everything went black.

When Autumn woke up she heard her mum say something about being banished something Autumn had only read about.

When Autumn returned home her mum explained what had happened.

"What will happen to me?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know" Valentine admitted.

"I don't want to go I need to see Stargaze and my friends" Autumn said making her way to the door.

"Autumn you can't go outside Kinoca's told other dragon's if they see you to kill you on site" Forest said coming over.

"I'll see if I can get you'r friends over before you leave" Valentine said.

"Autumn!" Firedrake smiled running over to his sister.

"Hi Fire" Autumn said not looking at her brother.

"You done school yet?" Firedrake asked.

Autumn nodded.

"Yay play time" Firedrake said and went out of the room.

"I'll tell him" Forest said.

"Not until I'm gone" Autumn said and went outside to play with her brother one last time.

**End Of Dream**

Autumn woke up sweating and deeply breathing.

Autumn looked over at Stargaze he was still fast asleep.

Stargaze often slept through Autumn's nightmares even when she was yelling in her sleep.

"It's just your imagination Autumn" Autumn said.

"_Yeah just keep telling yourself that_" Turmac said.

Autumn wanted to yell out but she knew only she could hear Turmac she knew Stargaze never heard the voice but she did.

"For once will you give me a good night sleep?" Autumn whispered annoyed.

"_Let me think uh.. no" _Turmac said_._

Autumn growled.

"Autumn what's wrong?" Stargaze asked sitting up.

"Turmac's playing with my mind again" Autumn replied quietly.

Stargaze sighed he wanted to help Autumn but the two both knew he couldn't.

"Try to get some sleep" Stargaze said.

"I'm really sorry I can't be of more help" Stargaze added.

"It isn't your fault" Autumn said and settled back down to sleep.

Stargaze looked at Autumn he wished with all his heart he could help her.

"Whatever happens Autumn remember that I will always stand by your side if you want me to" Stargaze said and returned to sleep.

"Thank you" Autumn whispered and tryed to have a better nights sleep.


	4. Firedrake's Test

The next morning was a Saturday and Firedrake had woken up early as usual.

"Time to get started" Firedrake said pulling his notes out of his draw.

Romeo yawned and carelessly flung his sheets over Firedrake's work.

"Hey I'm working here!" Firedrake exclaimed.

"I can see you know" Romeo said and went off.

Firedrake sighed and shoved Romeo's covers back onto the bed.

"Ok lets see what we have" Firedrake said.

A short time later Firedrake found what he was looking for.

"If any dragon or dragoness has been falsely banished for a long length of time then one may ask the four dragon guardians to reconsider the banishment, if all four agree then that dragon or dragoness may return home, as long as the one who first banished them is no longer living" Firedrake read out.

Firedrake sighed.

"Grate my big plan has two flaws one there is no fire guardian to ask and two it was both Kinoca and Vernax that banished my sister" Firedrake said as he struck his fist onto the table in frustration.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Coming" Firedrake called.

When Firedrake opened his door Cyril was waiting for him.

"Good morning Cyril" Firedrake said.

"Good morning Firedrake I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Cyril said.

"No I'm just doing some work" Firedrake said.

"Well the guardians wish to speak with you about something important" Cyril explained.

"Oh I be ready in a minute" Firedrake said and quickly put his work back in the draw.

"Sorry about that" Firedrake said locking the door.

"It is quite all right young chap" Cyril said.

Cyril took Firedrake into a large room.

When Firedrake was going to ask Cyril why nobody else was there he realized Cyril had disappeared.

"Hello?" Firedrake called.

Firedrake wandered the room for a while until the room started to shake.

Firedrake flew up into the air just as his worst nightmare appeared on the ground.

The dragon slayer SilverFang.

The human like figure looked up at Firedrake his sword held ready to attack, his black robe hanging down and his silver mask seemed to stare at Firedrake.

Firedrake instead of fearing the being in front of him started to attack it.

Firedrake's whole body began to glow orange when Firedrake opened his eyes they were a deep shade of red.

Firedrake unleashed his power onto SilverFang instantly burning him alive.

When Firedrake came back down to earth he whispered something only he could hear.

"You caused my family so much pain I hope you rot in hell" he whispered angrily.

"Firedrake" a familiar voice said.

Firedrake turned around and saw Autumn looking back at him.

"A-Autumn?" Firedrake asked.

Autumn nodded.

"No you can' be here your banished mum and dad told me so many times you can't be here" Firedrake said.

Autumn stared at Firedrake before screaming and fading away.

As this was happening Firedrake was crying as he repeated the words that caused him so much pain.

"You can't be here, you can't be here, you can't be here" Firedrake said.

Firedrake then fell to the floor in exhaustion and went into a deep sleep.

A few minutes later Cyril returned to the room.

"I think he is ready" he said.

"I'll take him to the room" Rose said appearing behind him.

"Thank you" Cyril said.

Rose picked up Firedrake and took him over to a wall with a strange carving on it.

The carving looked like the symbol for fear over the symbol for electricity.

Rose traced the pattern carefully first going over the electricity symbol then the fear symbol without removing her claw.

After Rose had successfully completed the puzzle the wall opened to revile a secret hallway.

Rose carried Firedrake to a room with a orange door that had the symbol for fire on it.

Rose then placed Firedrake on a long orange bed and went out the room.

"Good luck young Firedrake" she whispered closing the door behind her.


	5. Explanation

Firedrake opened his eyes.

He was no longer in the temple, training he was in a large room filled with books.

"Where am I?" Firedrake asked sitting up.

"Ah awake I see" a voice said coming from behind Firedrake.

Firedrake leapt up and looked behind him.

A tall grey dragon stood behind him.

"Who are you and where am I?" Firedrake asked.

"I am The Chronicler once known as the fire guardian Ignitus" the dragon explained.

Firedrake looked up in shock.

"Y-y-y-your Ignitus?" Firedrake said shaking.

"Yes but know I am just called The Chronicler" Ignitus explained.

"Why am I here?" Firedrake asked.

"You young dragon are destine for grate things" Ignitus explained.

"I don't understand" Firedrake said.

"You will in time young dragon" Ignitus said before showing Firedrake a book.

"Do you recognise this dragon?" Ignitus asked.

"Turmac" Firedrake growled behind gritted teeth.

"Yes but do you know his true story?" Ignitus asked.

Firedrake shook his head.

"Turmac was born with incredible powers he quickly learned how to master them but his powers corrupted him like Malefor only Malefor tried to stop Turmac. However when Turmac was finally defeated he had a curse put on his soul so he would never find peace and his spirit would return in the third duel element dragon born" Ignitus explained.

"I will tell you the rest another time for now there is something you must do to stop him" Ignitus continued.

"Me?" Firedrake asked.

Ignitus nodded.

"You must find the new dragon guardians first and ask them to help you defeat Turmac then come and find me in the White Isle I will then tell you the story properly" Ignitus explained.

"But what if they don't believe me?" Firedrake asked.

"They will do not worry" Ignitus replied just as the last of the sand in the hourglass fell.

"Now it is time for you to return to your training as the next fire guardian" Ignitus said before a bright light engulfed Firedrake.

When the light faded Firedrake was in the room Rose had put him in.

"The next fire guardian" Firedrake repeated trying to get over the shock.

* * *

A/N I do not own any Spyro Characters they all belong to the original creators I do however own Firedrake & Turmac


	6. Waking up

When Firedrake was well rested he went to explore where he was.

When he went out his door he saw seven different coloured doors each with an elemental symbol on it.

"What is this place?" he asked.

As Firedrake was looking around he accidentally walked into a gold dragoness with six white horns three on each side of her face, sunglow wings, spikes and aqua tail tip.

"Hey watch where your.. Hang on I haven't seen you here before who are you?" The dragoness asked.

Firedrake gulped.

"I'm Firedrake what's your name if you don't mind me asking" Firedrake asked.

"None of your business Firedrake" the dragoness replied.

"Aurora be nice to the new guardian" a jade dragoness with two iris horns, wings and tail tip said.

Aurora growled and walked away.

"I'm sorry about her she doesn't take kindly to new dragons" the dragoness explained.

"I gathered" Firedrake said.

"I'm Terracotta by the way" Terracotta introduced.

"I'm Firedrake what is this place?" Firedrake asked.

"This is where new guardians come to train their powers" Terracotta replied.

"What's your element?" Firedrake asked.

"Earth and if your wondering Aurora's is electricity" Terracotta replied.

"Mines fire even though I don't know how that's possible because my parents elements are earth and electric" Firedrake said.

Terracotta smiled.

"I know what you mean you often feel as if something's being kept from you but you just don't know what" she said.

"Yeah" Firedrake said.

"I always had that feeling before I found out I was going to be a guardian" Terracotta said.

"So how many guardians are there?" Firedrake asked.

"Well now that we have you that's all the guardians" Terracotta replied.

"Wow" Firedrake said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it studying and training and all that" Terracotta replied.

"Hey Terra who's the newbie?" a dark red dragon with two black horns one on either side of its face with a small horn growing out of its snout, black wings, eight black curved spikes and black tail tip shaped like half a skull asked coming over.

"Oh hey Phobius this is Firedrake he's the new Fire guardian Terracotta replied.

"A fire one now is it" Phobius chuckled.

Terracotta slapped Phobius's foot gently with her tail.

"You know I'm not that sort of dragoness" Terracotta said.

Phobius chuckled and went off.

"Sorry about him he likes to wind me up" Terracotta said.

Firedrake smiled understandingly.

"Hello Firedrake I see your settling in well" Spyro smiled coming over.

Firedrake nodded.

"Good your training will start tomorrow at dawn" Spyro said.

"WHAT? Dawn you can't be serious" Firedrake said.

Spyro shook his head.

"Trust me Firedrake you soon get used to it" Terracotta said.

"I hope so" Firedrake said unsure.

"Listen to Terracotta Firedrake she was the first one to be picked to be as the future guardian" Spyro explained.

"Why am I a guardian? What makes me so important?" Firedrake asked.

"You will find out in time" Spyro said.

"So who are the other guardians?" Firdrake asked.

"Apart from us there's Zayril, Cyclone, Shade and Azid" Terracotta replied.

"You shall get a chance to meet them later Firedrake" Spyro said.

"Who will be teaching me?" Firedrake asked.

"You will find out soon Firedrake" Spyro said and went off.

"Come on I'll take you to see the others" Terracotta said and took Firedrake off to see the others.

* * *

**A/N i don't own any spyro characters but Firedrake, Terracotta, Cyclone, Phobius, Shade and Azid belong to me. Zayril belongs to Viperwatcher. **


	7. Meeting The Guardians

**A/N i don't own any spyro characters used in this story but Firedrake, Terracotta, Cyclone, Azid, Shade, Aurora and Phobius belong to me. Zayril belongs to Viperwatcher.**

* * *

Terracotta took Firedrake to a large dining area where servile other dragons including Aurora and Phobius were sitting and chatting.

Phobius looked at the two and gave a small nod.

"Cover your ears" Terracotta whispered.

"Why?" Firedrake asked.

"Trust me Phobius's siren scream is loud" Terracotta replied.

Firedrake nodded and covered his ears.

Zayril a muscular navy-blue dragon with a sky blue Small spiked tail tip, ocean blue horns that are shaped like Spyro's and ocean blue underbelly knowing what Phobius was about to do covered his ears as well.

Phobius went into the centre of the room reared up and made a huge, loud siren scream which echoed for about five seconds.

The other dragons all flinched at the noise due to its loud volume.

"Phobius! What are you trying to do make us all death!" an almond coloured dragoness with dark goldenrod horns that pointed down but the top of the horns came upwards at a 90 degree angle, desert sand wings and spikes and had a dark blue tail tip shouted.

Phobius turned towards Terracotta and Firedrake.

The other dragons looked at Firedrake and whispered to themselves.

"This is Firedrake and he is the new Fire guardian" Terracotta announced.

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong Aurora?" the almond dragoness asked.

"It's nothing Cyclone you know how I feel about new faces" Aurora replied.

Cyclone nodded.

"Nice to see we have someone else" a sap green dragon with black wings, twelve spikes, tail tip that looked like a dead leaf and dark purple horns said sarcastically.

"That's Azid the poison guardian" Terracotta said pointing to Azid.

"He's a showoff so don't challenge him" Terracotta whispered.

"Ok" Firedrake said.

"This is Cyclone she's the wind guardian" Terracotta introduced.

"Pleased to met you Firedrake" Cyclone smiled.

"Same" Firedrake said.

"That's Zayril he is the ice guardian" Cyclone said pointing to Zayril who gave a nod in response.

Firedrake nodded in return.

Suddenly a dragoness that looked exactly like Phobius appeared from beneath the floor.

She looked exactly like Phobius only she was black and had dark red horns one on either side of her face with a small horn growing out of her snout, black wings, eight black curved spikes and dark red tail tip.

"This is Shade she is the shadow guardian and my sister" Phobius said.

"It is nice to meet you Firedrake" Shade said.

"How do you know my name?" Firedrake asked.

"I was walking in the shadows and saw you talking to Terracotta" Shade explained.

"Oh" Firedrake said.

"I think we should let him look around for himself" Shade said and disappeared into the shadows.

"I love having her as a sister" Phobius said sarcastically.

"You can explore we're not going to stop you" Terracotta smiled.

Firedrake nodded and went off to explore.

Firedrake decided to grab something to eat.

"Hey can I sit there?" Firedrake asked pointing to the spare seat next to Zayril.

"Sure" Zayril replied.

As Firedrake ate he couldn't help but feel something wrong in the air.


	8. A Flashback

In her cave Autumn looked at the snow filled landscape and sighed.

"You can go outside if you want to" Stargaze said.

Autumn shook her head.

"Autumn you know I hate the fact your in here most of the day" Stargaze said.

"I know but I just don't like the idea of being caught" Autumn said.

"Come on five minutes for me" Stargaze said.

Autumn had a I don't want to but I'm only going to do it for you look on her face.

"Oh ok" Autumn sighed and went out.

Autumn closed her eyes as past memories filled her mind.

**Flashback**

Autumn had been happily sleeping in bed when something small landed on her side.

"Autumn wake up wake up look outside look outside" Firedrake said exited.

"Not now Fire" Autumn moaned from under her covers.

But Firedrake had other ideas and climbed up Autumn's wardrobe.

"Canon ball" Firedrake giggled and leaped onto Autumn's body.

Autumn jumped up when Firedrake landed on her.

"Ok you win I'm up" she said annoyed.

"Look outside" Firedrake said running over to the window.

Autumn sighed and went over.

"Snow day" she smiled seeing the white snow on the ground.

"Last one down hatched from a rotten egg" Autumn said running out the door.

"Hey" Firedrake said.

Autumn flew down the stairs and waited for Firedrake to slowly walk down the stairs.

"Come on Fire" Autumn said running to the door.

"Hold on you two" Valentine a light pink with a darker pink heart on her forehead, blue horns that instead of pointing up point down into a backwards C shape, bright yellow wings, green spikes, tail tip and violet eyes said.

Autumn skidded to a halt until Firedrake ran into the back of her.

"Don't forget to wrap up warm" Valentine said.

"We won't mum don't worry" Autumn said putting her scarf on.

Firedrake couldn't quite put his scarf on so Autumn helped him.

"Come on Fire" Autumn said.

Firedrake however had disappeared as soon as the door was open.

"Ok I'm the one who hatched from a rotten egg" Autumn said

Autumn as soon as she was outside leaped into the snow.

"Autumn" Firedrake said.

Autumn turned around and got hit by a snowball.

"You are so going to get it" Autumn said and started to chase Firedrake around the garden.

Autumn stopped when she lost sight of Firedrake.

"Firedrake?" Autumn asked before being bowled over by Firedrake.

"Got ya" Firedrake chuckled.

"Hey" Autumn laughed.

Firedrake laughed.

Autumn picked Firedrake up and put him on her back.

"Ready?" Autumn asked.

"You bet" Firedrake replied.

Autumn then gently and carefully started to run across the snowy garden.

"I love you Autumn" Firedrake said hugging his sister.

"And so do I" Autumn said smiling.

**End of flashback.**

"Autumn" Stargaze's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Are you ok you just zoned out?" Stargaze asked.

"I'm fine" Autumn replied before stepping back into the cave.

Stargaze looked worried but didn't press it on.

Autumn sighed before realizing something.

Turmac hadn't said a word to her all day.

"Something isn't right" Autumn said.

Stargaze was about to speak but stopped when he heard voices.

"Come on he said they're in here" the first voice said.

"Its about time we got the little twerp" a second voice said.

"Autumn get behind me and get the egg somewhere safe" Stargaze ordered.

Autumn nodded and went to the back of the cave where her egg rested.

Autumn shed a tear she had to save it but she knew she might never see it hatch and grow into a noble dragon or dragoness.

Autumn picked the egg up and ran out the back of the cave.

Autumn didn't stop until she reached a river.

Autumn closed her eyes and placed the egg on a large bit of wood.

"I'll always love you" Autumn whispered and put the egg into the river.

Autumn then ran back to help Stargaze.

"Stargaze?" Autumn said before everything went black.


	9. Dire Problems

**A/N: I do not own any Spyro characters used in this story but I do however own Autumn, Stargaze, Rain, Turmac, Serenity, Firedrake and Terracotta.**

* * *

When Autumn woke up her head was pounding.

When Autumn tried to moved she saw she was chained up.

"Stargaze where are we?" Autumn asked remembering what had happened.

"Well well the duel dragoness finally wakes up" Rain a white dragon, blue muzzle, wings, horns, tail tip, spikes and raindrop pattern over his legs said coming over.

"Rain you little traitor!" Stargaze snarled.

"He isn't in control look at his eyes" Autumn said.

Stargaze looked at Rain and saw his eyes were a dark green instead of light blue.

"Turmac" Autumn growled.

Rain snorted and walked away.

"I SWEAR I WILL PERSONLY KILL TURMAC IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Stargaze yelled.

"Stargaze" Autumn said.

Stargaze looked at Autumn and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Autumn but I just feel so betrayed" Stargaze said.

"You're not the only one" a beaten up hazel dragoness with five indigo horns one on the top of her head and two on either side of her face, slightly darker indigo wings, mint green tail tip, spikes and brown eyes said.

"Serenity what happened?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know he went off hunting one day and when he came back something had changed" Serenity explained.

"It's Turmac he can control any dragon he wants by will except for the purple dragon" Autumn explained.

"How do we get out of this?" Stargaze asked.

"I don't know I just want things to be back to the way they once were" Serenity said.

Autumn nodded.

"What now?" Autumn asked.

"You shall be used for the reincarnation" Turmac's voice said.

"What reincarnation?" Stargaze asked growing more angry by the second.

"You heard him too" Autumn said.

Stargaze nodded.

"You three shall be used in my reincarnation" Turmac's voice laughed.

Autumn roared and shot her duel element attack onto the wall in pure rage.

"NOT ON YOUR PAST LIFE!" Autumn roared.

"That's what you think" Turmac's voice said.

**Back at the Temple**

Firedrake had a terrible feeling something bad was happening to someone in his family.

"Firedrake are you ok?" Terracotta asked walking over to him.

"I.. don't… know" Firedrake replied.

"Well what's wrong?" Terracotta asked.

Firedrake sat down and told Terracotta everything.

"The Chronicler? Firedrake you need to tell Terrador, Volteer and Cyril this at once" Terracotta said.

"Why?" Firedrake asked.

"Just trust me if the Chronicler did contact you your family could be in grave danger" Terracotta said with grate concern in her voice.

Firedrake nodded and ran as fast as he could.

By the time he had reached Terrador, Volteer and Cyril he was panting.

"Firedrake what's wrong?" Cyril asked.

Firedrake took a deep breath and explained everything.

"So he told me to find him in the White Isle" Firedrake finished.

"Well young dragon I do believe you must take the new dragon guardians to the White Isle" Terrador said.

"Indeed if Ignitus has contacted you, you must get there as fast as you can" Cyril agreed.

"Precisely I suggest you all make great hast in getting there before Turmac rises once more" Volteer said simply.

Firedrake nodded knowing Volteer spoke only like that when something was indeed dire.

"I'll gather then now and then we will leave at once" Firedrake said.

"Good luck young dragon and may the ancestors watch over all of you" Terrador said as Firedrake walked back to find the others.

"Thank you granddad" Firedrake silently said.


	10. Going To The White Isle

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters however i do own Firedrake, Aurora, Cyclone, Terracotta, Phobius, Shade, Turmac and Azid belong to me and Zayril belongs to Viperwatcher.**

* * *

After a bit of convincing the group of dragon's set off to the White Isle.

"Do you even know where this place is?" Aurora asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I'm sure if I follow my instincts we'll get there" Firedrake replied.

"I cannot believe I'm stuck doing this" Aurora muttered to Cyclone.

Cyclone shook her head at her friends comment.

Firedrake flew fasted intent on reaching the White Isle as fast as possible.

Terracotta flew next to Firedrake.

"We need to get there" Firedrake muttered to himself.

Terracotta sighed knowing what the others would be thinking.

A few hours of flying later Firedrake stopped in mid air.

"I knew it we're lost" Aurora said.

"Shhhh" the others said in union.

Firedrake studied his surroundings before flying downwards towards the sea.

"We're doomed" Aurora muttered but followed anyway.

The group flew down until they came to a cave.

Firedrake found a torch and lit it so they could see inside.

"Stay close" he said before leading the way.

"So are your family close?" Phobius asked.

"Well most of us are" Firedrake replied.

"Ours isn't its just Phobius and I in our family now" Shade's voice said.

"What's it like? Moving in the shadows I mean" Firedrake asked.

"It's cool I guess" Shade replied.

About six minutes later the cave started to shake before a large gold dragon with dark green horns, dark red torn wings and had on his forehead, legs and tail a dark green spiral with arrows going across it.

"Turmac" Firedrake said through gritted teeth.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU TURMAC YOU'VE CAUSED MY FAMILY ENOUGH PAIN, YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!" Firedrake yelled rage filling his voice.

Turmac disappeared after Firedrake had finished speaking.

"You have faced the test and past it well, now follow your heart as it serves you well" A voice echoed across the cave.

"Did anyone else here that?" Zayril asked.

The others nodded slowly as a large door opened from the wall.

Firedrake was the first to step forward.

"Be welcome young guardians" Ignitus said stepping out from a large hourglass.

"Ok now I believe you Firedrake" Aurora whispered in disbelief.

The other dragon's stared in disbelief.

"Alas I am afraid Firedrake things have taken a worse turn for Autumn" Ignitus explained.

"What's happened?" Firedrake asked.

"I am afraid she and Stargaze have been captured by those who are still loyal to Turmac, as he had taken over another dragons mind" Ignitus replied.

"Who would be loyal to him?" Firedrake asked.

Aurora looked away uncomfortably.

"Aurora is everything ok?" Cyclone asked.

Aurora shook her head.

"I am sorry Aurora but you have to fight him" Ignitus said.

"Why what's wrong?" Azid asked.

"Turmac's my uncle" Aurora replied.

"He can't be if a duel" Firedrake started.

"He is but I don't know how or why" Aurora said.

Firedrake looked at Aurora shocked and surprised.

"I'm sorry Aurora I didn't realize" Firedrake said.

"It's not your fault Firedrake" Aurora said looking up.

"Even if he is related to me I'm never going to be loyal to him my heart isn't dark" she added.

"So what should we do now?" Zayril asked.

"I shall explain to you where you need to go but you must find out how to fight Turmac for yourselves" Ignitus replied.

After Ignitus showed the group where to go most went back out into the cave except for Aurora and Firedrake.

"I know you don't want to do this and if he's in my sisters body when we get there neither will I" Firedrake said.

Aurora sighed.

"Lets just get this over with so I can be normal once more" she said annoyed and stormed off into the cave.

"Ignitus you said you'd tell me about Turmac's past once I came here" Firedrake said.

"I know young dragon but I did not expect things to deteriorate this quickly" Ignitus explained.

Firedrake nodded and started to walk away.

"Was it hard being a guardian?" Firedrake asked looking back.

But there was nobody there.

Firedrake smiled shaking his head and went off to find the others.


	11. An Unhappy Reunion

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters I only own my characters Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

**

* * *

**

Autumn sighed she had been trying to break the chains for the last twenty minutes.

"There has to be a way out of here" She said.

"Try using your duel element on Stargaze's chains and if that works use them on yours" Serenity said half awake.

"Serenity what's wrong?" Autumn asked concerned for her friends safety.

"I haven't eaten in a week and I don't feel too good" Serenity replied.

Autumn looked at Stargaze and shot a duel element attack at his chains.

"It didn't work!" she said disappointed.

"What are we going to do now?" Autumn whispered.

* * *

"Come on" Firedrake called over the wind flying as fast as he could.

"We're coming" Terracotta called back.

"I hope we're not too late" Firedrake said forcing his wings faster.

"Firedrake you're going to hurt yourself slow down" Zayril said.

But Firedrake wasn't going to listen.

"Terra can't you get some sense into him?" Zayril asked.

"I'll try" Terracotta said and flew up next to Firedrake.

"Firedrake Zayril's right you're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up" she said.

"I don't care Autumn needs me" Firedrake said crying.

"Look at Shade and Aurora, they can't keep up" Terracotta said.

Firedrake looked behind him and saw that Terracotta was right.

He sighed and slowed down.

"Thanks" Terracotta said.

"Hey look down there" Phobius said.

The others looked down and saw a orangey green egg floating down the river.

Cyclone flew down and picked the egg up.

"It's still warm she said as the others landed in the thick snow.

Firedrake looked at the egg and placed his paw on it.

"No" he whispered.

"What?" Shade asked.

"This egg, it belongs to my sister" Firedrake replied in fear.

The others were shocked.

"I need to follow this river" Firedrake said.

"There's a cave a few miles up the river but I was always warned not to go near it cus of the wild dragon who lived there" Zayril explained.

"Autumn!" Firedrake shouted and ran up the river.

When he got to the cave he knew Autumn had been there.

"Autumn" Firedrake quietly said crying.

"What now?" Azid asked.

"I'll talk to him" Shade said and went over to Firedrake.

"Firedrake we need to move on, it's too cold to wait outside" she said.

"Fine" Firedrake growled.

"We take the egg" he said.

"Who put you in charge?" Azid asked.

"Don't question me Azid" Firedrake growled.

Azid growled and prepared to attack but found his feet had been frozen.

"Zayril let me go" he roared.

"It wasn't me Azid" Zayril said.

"Err guys we got company" Shade said looking up.

Aurora growled getting into her fighting position.

"Aw is the wittle dragon looking for wis sister?" a dark blue dragon with aqua wings, ice shaped horns, nine ice shaped spikes and ice blue eyes asked.

Firedrake growled.

"Aw don't worry little one your sister is in good paws" a black dragon with two silver horns, wings, four spikes, tail tip and had dark grey legs smiled.

"You!" Firedrake snarled.

"Remember me do you?" the black dragon asked.

"Vernax the one who banished my sister" Firedrake replied.

Vernax smiled.

"You little" Firedrake said before sending a fireball at Vernax who used his ice powers to extinguish the fire.

Firedrake used his fire to free Azid.

"Vernax leave him out, he doesn't want to know where his sister is" the blue dragon said.

Cyclone and Aurora looked at each other and shot their elements at the blue dragon.

"Hey Bluely look the little dragons want to play" Vernax laughed.

"Ok how about a game of tag" Bluely teased.

Vernax laughed and shot a ice bullet at Phobius.

"You're it" Bluely said and flew off.

"Lets get em" Azid said.

"Yeah" Firedrake agreed and followed Azid and the others.


	12. Splitting Up

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters I only own my characters Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

Firedrake growled now he was hell-bent on getting a hold of Vernax.

He and Azid were right behind him.

"Catch us if you can" Bluely teased.

Firedrake let loose his element.

"Hey!" Azid said just managing to doge Firedrake's attack.

"Sorry" Firedrake said.

"So you know them?" Azid asked.

"No just Vernax he was the one who banished my sister" Firedrake replied.

Azid nodded.

"Well if he's angered a guardian he'll pay" Azid said.

Firedrake smiled.

"Hey guys where are we going?" Phobius asked.

"I know where we're going and trust me it ain't a nice place" Aurora replied.

"You don't mean" Cyclone said.

Aurora nodded.

"Oh boy" Shade said.

"What's going on?" Zayril asked.

"We're going to the Nightmare realm" Aurora replied.

"But that's just an old tail to scare hatchlings" Terracotta said.

Aurora shook her head.

"It isn't once when I was still getting used to my powers Turmac took me there and I barely made it out sane" Aurora explained.

"You can loose your mind there?" Zayril asked.

"If you let your fears take you over" Shade said.

The group followed Vernax and Bluely until they reached a mountain cave.

"Brace yourselves" Aurora said as they entered the cave.

"Firedrake Azid wait!" Terracotta called.

Her words fell on death ears as Firedrake and Azid flew deeper into the cave.

"Everyone go in pairs you'll have a better chance of beating your fears" Shade said landing.

The others nodded and paired off.

Phobius went with Shade.

Zayril went with Aurora.

Terracotta went with Cyclone.

"What are we going to do about the egg?" Cyclone asked.

Shade thought for a moment.

"Aurora you're the strongest do you think you can keep it safe?" she asked.

Aurora looked hesitant.

"Yeah" she replied taking the egg.

"Ok we find Firedrake and Azid and meet back at the entrance" Shade said.

"But how will we know who finds them first?" Zayril asked.

"Well we can all use the Pool of Visions right? So if we find some source of water and see where everyone is then we can be able to tell" Terracotta replied.

"Ok lets go" Phobius said.

"Good luck all of you" Aurora said.

The others nodded and flew off.

* * *

Azid and Firedrake continued to follow Vernax unaware of where they were or where the others were.

"What's wrong Firedrake too fast for you?" Vernax called.

Firedrake growled and let loose his element again being careful not to hit Azid.

This time he hit Vernax in the side and he crash landed.

Firedrake roared and landed on Vernax's back.

"Where is she?" Firedrake snarled.

"Like I'd tell you" Vernax smiled.

"Where's Autumn" Firedrake asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" a cold voice asked.

"SilverFang" Firedrake growled.

A tall human wearing a silver mask, black robe and a sword walked over.

"I know you're not real SilverFang I've been told the story so many times of how my family killed you, how without you the shadow dragons lost the war, how you were burnt, how you are a figment of my imagination" Firedrake said.

SilverFang clapped.

"Well done Firedrake" he said sarcastically.

Firedrake growled.

Azid looked around.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Something only I can see" Firedrake replied.

"Now where's my sister?" Firedrake asked forcing his paw down on Vernax's throat.

"I'll never tell you" Vernax choked.

"AUTUMN!" Firedrake yelled.

* * *

Autumn was still trying to get out of her chains when she heard an echo.

"Fire" she whispered.

Serenity groaned waking up.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Firedrake's come to find us" Autumn replied.

"Shame he won't find you" Rain said coming in smiling.

"He will I believe in him" Autumn said.

Rain snorted.

"It is time we began" Rain said his whole face forming a twisted grin, both his whole eyes were a dark red.

Autumn roared trying to let Firedrake know where she was.

Stargaze roared shooting out a powerful earth rocket.

Rain leaned to his left.

"Missed"

Stargaze flew up and tried to physically hurt Rain but was kept back by his chains.

"Rain look inside yourself you're not like this Turmac's controlling you." Serenity said crying.

Rain smiled.

"It's no use" he said.

"Oh and Autumn I do believe you want to know about what really happened the day your teacher was killed don't you?" Turmac's voice said.

Autumn growled.

"Well after you saw you grandparents appear to you I decided it was time for me to take control of a more stronger body mainly Soot" he began.

Autumn snarled.

"When she had left the room I took control, she was so easy to kill especially when all the teachers have special keys to enter a students room, so I led her inside and killed her making her write that message on the wall in her own blood before she died completely. And you had so much pain so much anger oh it was priceless" Turmac laughed.

Autumn roared so loudly the walls shook violently and snapped her chains.

"You! you made my life a living hell so I'll make sure you never return" she yelled.

Turmac make a clicking noise and Autumn was pinned down by Bluely and three other dragons.

"Where's Vernax?" Turmac asked.

"Dealing with her stupid brother" Bluely replied.

Hearing what Bluely said about Firedrake Autumn found the strength to chuck the dragons off her.

"Don't you dare take my families name in vain" she roared.

* * *

"You hear that?" Azid asked.

Firedrake smiled and nodded.

"Come on" he said and flew off not caring about SilverFang.

"He's coming" Vernax said.

"I am aware Vernax but by the time they get to her it will be to late" Turmac's voice said before laughing.

"Prepare for your worst nightmare" Vernax said.


	13. A New Problem

**A/N: I only own my characters Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

Firedrake growled as he pushed his wings to the limit.

"You know where we're going?" Azid asked.

"Nope but I can tell if Autumn's close or not" Firedrake replied.

"Where are the others?" Azid asked.

Firedrake stopped.

"Oh man" he said dragging his paws down his face.

"It's ok they'll find us" Azid said.

"Sure?" Firedrake asked.

Azid nodded.

"Found them" a voice called.

Firedrake growled tensing up.

"Do you two even realize where we are?" Zayril asked.

Firedrake relaxed.

"No but that's not the point" Azid replied.

"We're in the nightmare realm and if you two don't want your fears popping out everywhere then I suggest you come with us and get out of here" Aurora said.

"Not without Autumn" Firedrake said and flew deeper into the cave.

Aurora sighed and followed.

"Why oh never mind" she muttered before flying into Shade.

"Ouch" Shade said.

"Sorry err we found Firedrake" Aurora said.

* * *

Rain collapsed unconscious as Turmac left his body.

"Rain get up Rain" Serenity called.

Autumn looked up as a light yellow dragon with dark green horns and dark red torn wings with his forehead, legs and tail having a dark green spiral with arrows going across it like a compass appeared.

"Turmac" she snarled.

"So nice you remember my true form" Turmac smiled.

Autumn growled and shot her duel element attack at Turmac.

Turmac however caught the attack and destroyed it in his fist.

Autumn gulped.

Maybe it would be harder then she thought to defeat him.

"Let my friends and mate go Turmac" Autumn growled.

"Never you'll have to kill me first" Turmac smirked.

Autumn roared and tried to use physical attacks on Turmac but was knocked down by Vernax.

"Hello Autumn" he said.

"Get off her!" Stargaze screamed breaking his chains and shooting a earth rocket at Vernax.

Vernax tried to dodge but failed.

Stargaze snarled and snapped Serenity's chains.

"Thank you" she said trying to stand up.

Stargaze looked around before releasing an earth bomb on the other dragons.

Vernax and Bluely dodged the attack but the other dragons didn't and were knocked out.

Serenity seeing her chance tried to wake Rain up.

"Rain wake up Autumn needs you, Stargaze needs you, I need you please wake up" she said shaking Rain.

Serenity look out!" Autumn called as Turmac shot his duel element attack at her.

Stargaze leaped in front of Serenity taking the hit.

Autumn roared in anger and charged at Turmac.

* * *

Shade and Aurora had managed to stop Firedrake and soon found the others.

"Ok what do we do now?" Phobius asked.

Firedrake thought for a moment.

"I have an idea" he said and whispered his idea to the group.

"It could work" Zayril said.

"Yeah it could if we were all on target" Terracotta agreed.

"So we gonna do this?" Cyclone asked.

"Yeah lets do this" Azid replied.

Firedrake nodded and followed the sound of the echo.

"Come on their close" Firedrake said.

The others were only a wing span behind each other except for Terracotta who was next to Firedrake.

* * *

Firedrake roared to let Autumn know he was coming.

Autumn smiled hearing Firedrake her eyes glowing green.

"I'm here little one" Turmac said merging himself with Autumn.

"Autumn no!" Stargaze said muffled by the chains on his mouth.

Serenity and a now awake Rain looked on in horror as Autumn's scales started to turn from orangey brown to light yellow.

By the time Turmac had merged with Autumn she looked like Turmac had when they were fighting.

"Serenity run there's nothing we can do for her" Rain whispered.

"No Autumn's stronger than this, I just know she is" Serenity said.

"Firedrake stay away" Autumn's now echoic voice called.

* * *

Firedrake almost froze hearing Autumn's voice.

"He has her" he growled his eyes burning with hatred.

"Now it really begins" Aurora said tensing up as the end of the tunnel was fast approaching.


	14. Fighting Turmac

**A/N: I only own my characters but Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

**

* * *

**

Turmac smiled and waited for Firedrake.

Stargaze could only watch in horror at what was once his mate.

Rain growled and stood up.

"Rain don't it's still Autumn" Serenity said.

"Not any more this is exactly what happened in the temple don't you remember and this time we're by ourselves" Rain said.

"Autumn you need to fight him" Serenity shouted.

Turmac turned to the two.

"She can't help you now" he said.

"I know she can!" Serenity snapped.

Turmac snorted and braced himself just as the door to the prison exploded off its hinges.

Firedrake snarled seeing Turmac.

"Turmac what have you done to Autumn!" he screamed.

"Oh my dear Firedrake this is your sister" Turmac said.

Terracotta held Firedrake back.

"Not yet" she whispered.

Aurora gulped seeing Turmac.

"Ah young Aurora how the time has passed" he said.

"I'm not afraid of you" Aurora said.

Turmac smiled.

"Oh but you are" he said.

"Aurora wait for your chance" Cyclone whispered.

"So I take it you're going to fail to try and stop me from my plan am I right?" Turmac asked bored.

Firedrake growled.

"Let me at him I'll rip him to pieces!" he screamed.

"If you do that you'll _Kill _your own sister" Turmac said.

Firedrake stopped.

Turmac smiled.

"On my signal" Firedrake whispered.

Terracotta let go of Firedrake.

Cyclone and the others looked unsure and worried.

"I hope he knows what he's doing" Azid whispered.

Zayril nodded.

Firedrake stepped forward.

"Why are you doing this Turmac?" he asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Turmac asked.

"Why do this? Why our family? Why Autumn?" Firedrake asked.

"Yeah Turmac what's the deal?" Serenity asked.

Turmac snorted.

"I'll keep that a secret until I die" he said.

Shade and Phobius eyed Turmac waiting.

Turmac smiled and used Autumn's duel element attack on Firedrake.

Firedrake dodged the attacks.

"Oh please" he said and dodged the attacks as they turned in mid flight.

"I've been doing ten years of research on duel dragons Turmac so I know a lot about your fighting style" he added.

Turmac snorted and attacked clawing and kicking at Firedrake but Firedrake blocked every attack.

"Sorry Autumn" Firedrake said and kicked Turmac in the ribs.

Turmac growled and started to use a earth/electric fury.

"NOW!" Firedrake shouted.

Each dragon in turn took a deep breath and shot out their most powerful elemental attack.

Each attack met at one point to create a almost blinding white light that was shooting straight towards Turmac.

Turmac saw the attack coming at the last second and was hit.

All the powers of Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity, Fear, Shadow, Poison and Wind combined as one burning through Turmac forcing him out.

Turmac screamed in agony inside he could feel Autumn regaining control.

"Don't stop keep going" Firedrake said forcing his power to breaking point.

Turmac tried to escape but the force of impact of the combine elements had forced him onto the wall.

"No I won't be beaten by a mere fire dragon" he shouted.

"Too late Turmac" Stargaze began breaking out of his chains.

"You've underestimated how strong a family can be in a time of need" Serenity continued.

"And now your paying the price" Rain finished.

"NO!" Turmac screamed causing the whole cave to shake.

After a few minutes the cave emitted a blinding light so everyone stopped to shield their eyes and stop for breath.

When the light faded Autumn was back to her normal self.

"Be warned dragons I will have my revenge" Turmac's voice echoed.

"Not while we're here he wont" Azid said smiling as the others all cheered.

"He's finally gone" Firedrake smiled.


	15. A Happy Reunion

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters they all belong to their original creators I only own my characters and Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

Autumn groaned sitting up.

Firedrake looked at Autumn silently.

Autumn looked up and saw Firedrake.

Terracotta nudged Firedrake forward.

Autumn stood up not knowing what to say.

Firedrake ran over to his sister and cried.

"It's ok Fire I'm here and he's gone he'll never come back" Autumn said holding Firedrake close.

Firedrake held Autumn tightly not wanting to let go.

"A-Autumn I need you" he managed to choke out.

"I'm here Fire I'm always here" Autumn whispered.

Everyone couldn't help but smile.

Shade looked at Azid as a small tear fell from his eyes.

"I saw that tough guy" she said.

Azid shrugged he didn't care.

Aurora stepped forward.

"I think we found something that belongs to you" she said holding up the egg.

Stargaze carefully took the egg from Aurora.

"Thank you" he said.

"Are you ok?" Cyclone asked looking at Rain and Serenity.

"Yes we're fine thank you" Rain replied.

"What now?" Phobius asked.

"We get out of here that's what" Autumn replied.

When the group got outside Firedrake had an idea.

"You know how if a dragon has been falsely banished one can ask the guardians to reconsider the banishment" he began.

Terracotta smiled she knew where this was going.

"I'd reconsider it" she said.

"So would I" Zayril added.

"I think all of us would reconsider it" Aurora finished.

"And now that Vernax is gone I don't think there will be any problem" Shade said.

"Firedrake what are you talking about?" Autumn asked.

"I've been doing my homework on Banishment" Firedrake replied smiling.

"And he is the new guardian of fire so he has a say in what happens" Shade added.

Autumn beamed and hugged Firedrake.

"I'm proud of you Fire you've proved how strong you can become both mentally and physically" she said.

"So what do we do now?" Phobius asked.

Firedrake smiled.

"First of all we lift the banishment on Autumn and then" he began and whispered the rest.

"Lets do this" Azid said.

Everyone flew back to the temple to start the plan.

"We better use the back entrance" Azid said.

"Yeah" Terracotta agreed.

When they entered the temple Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Spyro and Cynder were all shocked to see Autumn.

"We did it we beat Turmac" Firedrake proudly said.

"And we wish to lift Autumn's banishment" Terracotta said.

"We would gladly lift it but as there is no current fire guardian I'm afraid we cannot do that" Terrador said.

"Well Terrador I believe I can help lift Autumn's banishment" Ignitus said appearing in the centre of the room.

Spyro stood opened mouthed along with the others.

"Ignitus your alive? But how?" Terrador asked.

"I will explain all in good time Terrador but first I think it is best we sort out this banishment issue" Ignitus replied.

Firedrake couldn't hide his excitement.

"I think it's time for the second stage" Autumn said.

Firedrake nodded and explained his plan.

"Well I think it's a splendid idea" Cyril said after Firedrake had explained.

"Indeed young Firedrake everyone will be thrill, exited" Volteer began but was cut off by Cynder.

"We'll get Winter, Wolfclaw, Moonlight, Sappier and Bolt Firedrake you get Forest and Valentine" she said.

Firedrake nodded and went off.

He found his parents sitting in the garden.

"Mum dad I need you to come to the temple now" he said.

Forest a brown dragon with green wings, horns, spikes, tail tip and gold eyes sat up surprised by his sons arrival.

"Why what's happened?" Valentine a light pink dragoness with a darker pink heart on her forehead, blue horns that instead of pointing up point down, bright yellow wings, green spikes, tail tip and violet eyes asked.

"Just come to the temple and you'll see" Firedrake replied.

Forest and Valentine looked at each other confused by their sons odd behaviour.

"Ok Firedrake we'll come" Valentine said.

When they reached the temple they were surprised to see their friends waiting.

Moonlight pail blue dragoness with white wings, horns, spikes, tail tip and navy eyes with small blue speckles around her body went over to Forest and Valentine.

"Do you know why we've been asked to come here?" she asked.

"We're just as clueless as you" Forest replied.

Bolt a dark yellow dragon with pail yellow wings, horns, spikes, tail tip with green eyes and a dark blue bolt shape across his left eye looked up at the two.

"What do you think's going on dad?" Wolfclaw a gold dragon with white horns, wings, light yellow spikes, tail tip and navy eyes asked.

Bolt shrugged.

"I really don't know" he replied.

"It must be something to do with Autumn she's the only thing we all have in common with each other" Winter a white dragoness with emerald green wings, light blue horns, tail tip and yellow eyes said.

"You have a point there" Wolfclaw said.

"Please don't be bad news" Sappier a Sapphire coloured dragoness with grey horns and tail tip, lime green wings, spikes and sky blue eyes whispered.

"It won't be I know it" Valentine said trying to calm her sisters worries.

"Where did Firedrake go?" Forest asked.

Valentine gently elbowed Forest and he went quiet.

Everyone watched as Terrador, Cyril, Volteer and Ignitus stepped out.

"We have called you here for a special announcement" Cyril began.

Valentine and Forest leaned forward.

"After many years we are pleased to welcome Autumn back as her banishment has been lifted" Ignitus finished and stepped out the way to reveal Autumn standing proud and strong.

Valentine and Forest rushed over to Autumn not sure whether they were dreaming.

Autumn buried her head into her parents and started crying with happiness.

"It's ok Autumn we're here we won't let anything happen to you ever again" Forest said.

Wolfclaw when he saw Autumn almost knocked her over in a hug.

Winter laughed when Autumn pined him down.

"Welcome back" she said hugging her best friend.

Autumn beamed being back with her family and friends.

Bolt and Moonlight both went over to welcome Autumn back.

"You don't know how much I've missed you all" Autumn said crying.

Firedrake beamed and hugged the closest dragon to him.

Terracotta smiled and laughed.

"Oh err sorry" Firedrake said letting go and going pink in the cheeks.

"It's ok" she smiled.

"There's something I need to show you" Autumn said looking at her parents as Stargaze brought the egg out.

Valentine and Forest smiled.

"Looks like you aint the only one with an egg sis" Wolfclaw said.

Winter blushed.

"Ok now I feel old" Valentine joked.

Ignitus smiled and turned to Firedrake.

"Now young Firedrake I am aware you still need someone to teach you how to become a master of fire" he said.

Firedrake nodded.

"Well I am willing to teach you what I know your first lesson will begin tomorrow" Ignitus said.

Firedrake nodded.

"Thank you" he said.

"So that's the last we'll hear of you know who" Aurora said.

Ignitus nodded.

Aurora beamed and hugged Azid.

"Hey get off" he said trying to push her off.

"I'm glad we could help rebuild Firedrake's family" Zayril said.

Cyclone, Shade and Phobius nodded as the sun finally set on that day.


	16. Destiny and Leon

****

**A/N: I don't own Spyro or Cynder they belong to their respected owners I only own Firedrake, Autumn, Winter, Stargaze, Rain, Destiny and Leon.**

* * *

Two weeks later Stargaze was looking for Autumn.

"Hi Stargaze is something wrong?" Firedrake asked.

"I can't find your sister" Stargaze replied.

"Have you tried the hatchery?" Firedrake asked.

"No I'll try there next" Stargaze replied and went off.

Firedrake chuckled and went off.

* * *

Stargaze entered the hatchery and found Autumn, Winter and Cynder looking after their eggs.

"Hi" he said sitting down.

"Hey" Autumn said wrapping her wing around him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" Stargaze said.

Autumn chuckled.

"So how long before they hatch?" Stargaze asked.

"Not long" Spyro replied coming over with Rain behind him.

"It should be any day now" Winter said looking at her white egg with dark blue streaks going across it.

Rain smiled and nuzzled Winter.

"How's Firedrake?" Autumn asked.

"He's fine Autumn you don't need to keep worrying about him" Spyro replied.

"I know but he's still my brother" Autumn said.

Spyro chuckled.

"Ok point taken" he said.

The group smiled looking at their eggs.

Cynder's egg was a mixture of black and purple.

A few minutes later the door of the hatchery opened.

The group turned around and saw Sappier bringing in a egg in a small basket with two dragons behind her.

Autumn smiled and placed her head down.

"It's grate to be back" she said.

"It's grate to have you back" Spyro said.

"So have you decided on any names yet?" Winter asked.

"I was thinking of Destiny if it's a girl" Autumn replied.

"That's a nice name" Rain said.

"Yeah" Winter agreed.

"How about you?" Autumn asked.

"We're still not sure" Winter replied.

"I still say Le" Rain began.

"We are not calling it Leon if it's a boy" Winter said.

Rain sighed and said no more.

"What about you Cynder?" Stargaze asked.

"That I'm not going to say yet" Cynder replied.

Suddenly Stargaze shot up.

"Autumn look!" he said pointing to the egg.

Autumn looked and saw a small crack on the egg.

A short time later a green snout came out of the egg.

"Come on little one" Autumn encouraged.

Next out of the egg came a small orangey brown paw followed by a green paw.

Stargaze smiled as a green head with red horns came out of the egg.

After that the eggshell crumbled to reveal the hatchling had a orangey brown body with another green paw, tail, orangey brown tail, paw, ruby wings and four green spikes.

The hatchling opened its purple eyes and looked around curious about where it was.

"Well is it male or female?" Rain asked.

"It's a girl" Autumn said picking her daughter up.

"Destiny" Stargaze said.

Destiny looked around and tried to stand up.

Autumn chuckled and nuzzled her daughter.

Destiny smiled and rolled onto her back.

Stargaze smiled.

Autumn gently picked Destiny up and placed her into a small nest.

Destiny yawned and fell asleep.

"So do you think she'll enjoy living in Tall Plains?" Stargaze asked.

"I don't see why not" Autumn replied smiling.

It was then they noticed Winter's egg was hatching.

"What are the chances?" Spyro asked.

Winter watched as two white paws came out from the bottom of the egg followed by a emerald tail tip and white tail.

Rain chuckled.

It was then the hatchling started to try to walk out backwards.

It got halfway out to reveal light blue wing membranes with light yellow wings with seven emerald spikes.

Eventually it tried to get out the egg by going forward to try to break out.

Winter gently broke part of the egg open to help the hatchling.

The hatchling looked up.

It had light blue horns and eyes and had three dark blue swirls on its forehead.

The hatchling then tried to walk over but tripped over the remaining eggshell around its body.

Rain smiled and removed the remaining eggshell from the hatchling.

The hatchling smiled and yawned.

Winter picked the hatchling up and nuzzled it gently.

"Ok Rain you win we'll call him Leon" she said.

Rain smiled.

"Well that's one way to get out of an egg" Spyro said.

"I think he'll be happy living in Dante's Freezer" Winter said.

Leon smiled and curled up to sleep.


	17. The Ceremony

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters I only own my OC's. I would like to thank Viperwatcher for letting me use his OC Zayril in this story.**

**

* * *

**Five years have now passed since Autumn had returned and it was now the day the new guardians would be announced.

"Mummy hurry I wanna see uncle Firedrake" Destiny whined.

Autumn laughed.

"Don't worry Destiny we'll see your uncle" she said.

Destiny jumped about impatiently.

Stargaze smiled and let Destiny climb onto his back and flew to the Dragon Temple.

When they got there the trio went inside to see Firedrake before he became the official new fire guardian.

"Uncle" Destiny said running over to Firedrake.

Firedrake smiled and picked his niece up.

"Hey Destiny" he said.

"I missed you" Destiny said.

"Aw so have I" Firedrake smiled.

"Firedrake the ceremony will begin soon you need to get ready" Cynder called.

"Ok sorry Destiny I'll see you after the ceremony ok?" he asked.

"Ok" Destiny sighed.

"We'll see you out there" Autumn said.

Firedrake smiled and went off.

"Come on Destiny lets try to find Leon and Lavender" Autumn said and took Destiny outside.

Destiny smiled seeing her two best friends.

"Lavender, Leon over here" Destiny called.

Lavender looked over and smiled.

She had a black body with her mothers horns and tail tip and her fathers wings and spikes.

Her horns, wings, spikes, underbelly and tail tip were all purple.

She and Leon went over smiling.

"Hey Destiny" Lavender said.

"Hey how're things going?" Destiny asked.

"Fine I think I'm going to get my element soon" Lavender replied.

"You can't use your element until your at least ten" Leon pointed out.

"So" Lavender asked.

"Ok you two stop your squabbling" Autumn said.

"Sorry" the two said.

"It's ok now come on lets find a good place to view the ceremony" Autumn said.

"What's so important about a cewomny?" Lavender asked.

"It's ceremony Lavender and this one's important because they are announcing who the new guardians will be to teach the new dragons and to watch the eggs in the next year of the dragon" Stargaze replied.

"Did mum and dad have a cewomny?" Lavender asked.

"Yes they did after they saved the world and returned" Stargaze replied going by what he had been told.

"Morning Autumn" Rain said.

"Hey Rain hey Winter" Autumn said.

"Hello Winter hello Rain" Destiny said.

"Good morning Destiny" Winter said.

"Leon been behaving?" Rain asked.

"Yeah" Stargaze replied.

Leon walked over to his parents and climbed onto Rains head.

"I'm taller" he said.

"Hey no fair" Lavender said.

Autumn chuckled.

"We found a good place to watch the ceremony" Winter said and took them to their spot.

Autumn smiled seeing the spot.

"Now remember you three when the ceremony begins you must stay quiet" she said.

"We know" Destiny said.

Not long after they had sat down many other dragons came to the temple.

"Looks like the whole of Warfang" Rain said.

Autumn nodded and stood up just as Terrador appeared.

The other dragons stood up and went quiet.

"It is with grate pleasure that we announce the new guardians" Terrador said.

The other dragons cheered.

One by one the new guardians stepped out their scales and body's had the elemental symbols painted onto them.

Autumn beamed when she saw Firedrake come out.

Firedrake stood proud with Zayril, Aurora and Terracotta.

After the light element guardians came out Shade, Phobius, Cyclone and Azid came out as the darker elemental guardians.

"It is with grate pleasure that we let these new guardians Firedrake, Zayril, Aurora and Terracotta take our place as the new guardians while Shade, Phobius, Azid and Cyclone are the guardians of the darker elements" Terrador said.

Everyone cheered.

The new guardians stood proud on the balcony.

Firedrake smiled finally after everything his family had been through, everything he had to do he finally had his family back together once more.


	18. Christmas

**A/N: I only own Autumn, Destiny, Stargaze, Forest, Valentine, Firedrake, Phoenix and Dylan**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks later is was Christmas and Autumn, Stargaze and Destiny had come over to Valentine and Forest's house for the holiday.

Destiny ran over to her Nan and granddad exited.

Valentine smiled picking Destiny up.

"Happy Christmas Destiny" she said.

"Happy Christmas" Destiny smiled hugging Valentine.

Autumn smiled.

"How was your trip?" Forest asked as they went inside.

"Cold" Stargaze replied brushing the snow off his head before he went in.

"First white Christmas I've seen in a long time" Forest said.

Valentine nodded as Destiny came running into the house.

Destiny slipped on the wooden floor and fell with a bump on the floor.

She looked up with an embarrassed smile.

"Are you ok Destiny?" Autumn asked going over.

"I slipped" Destiny replied.

She then stood up but fell down again.

"Opps" she said.

Forest smiled and helped Destiny dry her feet so she didn't slip again.

"Thank you" she said and gave Forest a kiss.

Forest smiled and placed Destiny on the carpet in the living room by the tree and fire.

Destiny smiled curled up by the fire.

"Where's Firedrake?" Autumn asked.

"He'll no doubt be here any minute" Forest said.

"Here he comes" Stargaze said.

Autumn went to the window just in time to see Firedrake crash into a snowman.

Autumn couldn't help but laugh.

Forest chuckled seeing the back half of Firedrake sticking out of the snow.

"I guess he slipped on the ice" Autumn said and went outside to help her brother.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes but I feel stupid" Firedrake's muffled voice replied.

"You look ridiculous" Autumn said and pulled Firedrake out.

"Thanks Autumn" Firedrake said.

"No problem" Autumn smiled.

Firedrake brushed himself down and followed Autumn inside.

Destiny ran over to her uncle and hugged him tight.

Firedrake smiled and picked her up.

"How's my favourite dragoness today?" he asked.

"Fine uncle Firedrake" Destiny replied.

"Good" Firedrake smiled.

Destiny beamed hugging Firedrake harder.

"How's things been?" Autumn asked.

"Hectic I thought I'd never get a chance to see you" Firedrake replied.

"Hey nobody said being a guardian would be easy" Stargaze said.

"Tell me about it" Firedrake said putting Destiny down.

"Come on you two it's Christmas" Forest said.

Destiny smiled and ran around the tree trying to find a present for her.

Autumn smiled and sat Destiny down.

Stargaze chuckled and pulled out a small green wrapped parcel.

"Here you go squirt" he said.

"Dad" Destiny said and opened her present.

She looked inside and smiled picking up a light violet dragon toy with light pink wings, horns making the shape of a heart, underbelly, heart tail tip and five spikes.

Destiny hugged the toy and in Autumn's voice said 'I love you.'

"Thank you mummy" Destiny said.

Autumn smiled.

Destiny walked under the tree and pulled out a large orange wrapped parcel and gave it to Autumn.

Autumn hugged Destiny and opened it up.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the book.

Autumn silently picked the gold covered book up and flicked through it.

It was a photo book filled with different pictures of her friends and family.

She stopped and looked at one picture for a long while.

It was the picture of her grandparents Dylan and Phoenix.

"_You tried to warn me about him" _she thought.

"Autumn?" Stargaze asked.

Autumn smiled.

"It's from all of us to you so that if you ever feel sad you'll allways be reminded of happier times" Valentine said.

Autumn smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

Stargaze hugged Autumn while Destiny pulled a face.

Valentine and Forest smiled.

Firedrake however was the most happiest because even though it had taken most of his life to get her back he finally got Autumn back and that was all he ever wanted.

**The End.**


End file.
